pathfinderbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurik Trollslayer
Aurik Katar Aurik Katar is a Ulfen born adventurer from Varisia. Aurik is most known for his survival after being hit by an avalanche. Only one person, Constantine Beck, knows what truly happened to him underneath the rock and snow. The right side of his face is disfigured after the avalanche but other than that, he arose with minor damage to his body, if any at all. =EARLY LIFE= Aurik Katar was orphaned at a young age. He was still only a toddler when Jens Giantslayer found him in the snow. Jens took him in and personally taught him everything his bilogical father should have done himself. At the age of eleven, Aurik earned the name Aurik Trollslayer after outsmarting a small horde of trolls that attacked Jens' wife, Moriah, while she was teaching Aurik how to gather fruits in the wild and how to distinguish good ones from bad. It was at this young age that he realized he had a high intellect and wished to tap into that and become some sort of a scholar but alas, it was not the Ulfen way and he had to study various things in seclusion, developing a design for a weapon that he himself would never use but could come to use if presented to the right person. From here, Aurik would train daily in the arts of Ulfen combat for the next five years as well as seeking ways to perfect his weapon design, even if it was only on paper. It was then that Aurik was approached by Jens and presented with his longsword. The weapon had been handed down from generation to generation in the Katar family. Aurik graciously accepted the gift as Jens had no other child to pass the sword. Four years would pass and Aurik decided to leave Varisia in hopes to see the world. He had learned everything he could amongst his people. Aurik said his goodbyes to the people that he came into contact with on a daily basis and his last goodbyes were to Jens and Moriah Katar. He thanked them for their kindness and promised he would come home some day. He wished them well and thanked them once more for if it weren't for them, he would have died in the cold. Aurik set off with a caravan and headed towards Andoran to seek work within the Lumber Consortium from here. =ADVENTURING CAREER= Aurik came to Andoran looking for work within the Lumber Consortium and was told to head to Falcon's Hollow. He didn't make it and was the only survivor from a Giant's attack on his caravan coming out of Aspodell Mountains. Aurik was found by Stronfeur Uherer, Nathaniel Drake, Shadowmain, Hogarks Largamel, Tamil Galanodel and Barlor Vulcannon beneath the remains of his overturned caravan. The group took Aurik in and he had the opportunity to see what other warriors of the world do in the line of battle. During a battle with a Hill Giant, an avalanche occured. Aurik was swept down the mountian in the avalanche and with his last breathe, he began to pray to the deity, Gorum. Aurik asked Gorum to return him to his body and in turn, Aurik would eternally serve Gorum. In exchange for Aurik's life, Gorum disfigured the right side of Aurik's face. Aurik, taking his second chance at life, continued forward with the group and through trials and tribulations, he proved his worth as not just warrior but a friend as well. Aurik took to Stronfeur and Drake after they both saved his life after he slipped climbing up a mountain. Continuing further, the group would come into combat with a "land shark", otherwise known as a Bulette, a large Rhinocerous-like creature whose hide is known to be extremely tough. During this battle, Aurik was hit hard and tried his best to stay in the battle. Nathaniel Drake's quick thinking allowed them to survive the battle. After this, Aurik was hit by a boulder thrown by another Hill Giant and was saved once again by Nathaniel Drake. Aurik has found new friends, even if they have parted ways for now, and is eternally grateful for their kindness and as well as their fighting spirit. He now heads to Carpendun to seek out Constantine Beck as well as Shadowmain as he has unfinished business to attend to at the Beck Vineyards. =PERSONAL LIFE= Coming Soon! =PROJECTS IN PROGRESS= COMING SOON!